1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to dental flossing devices and more particularly to dental flossing devices with bite elements for driving dental floss through spaces between teeth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, numerous devices have been proposed and implemented for use with dental floss and for aiding cleaning the spaces between teeth with dental floss. In recent years different types of dental flossing devices have been introduced. Typically the device comprise a frame have a fork shaped member for supporting a length of floss between the fork elements which is either hand operated or motor driven. Although useful for some applications, such devices are severely limited due to frequent breakage of the dental floss, discomfort, and difficulty driving the dental floss through gaps in the teeth which results in overall inefficiency.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel device which enables a person to easy, quickly, and comfortably floss teeth with out having to stick his or her fingers or hand in the mouth, and which is pleasant and efficient to use. The device of the present invention is portable, lightweight, inexpensive to manufacture, and highly efficient at cleaning the spaces between teeth with dental floss.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentality""s and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention is a safe and reliable dental flossing device which is held in the hand and operates by the user gently biting down on the device to work a piece of dental floss between the teeth. The device allows flossing without the need to put any fingers or hand portion in the mouth. The configuration of the device is such that all points of contact with teeth and gums are with a rounded, soft biting surface. The biting surface is provided as a protective element mounted on the end of a toothbrush type handle. The protective element may be made separate from the more ridged, plastic handle, and then snapped together to keep costs at a minimum and to simplify cleaning and replacement. Alternatively, the protective element may be molded over and/or around a toothbrush type handle as one piece. A multi-functional tensioning cleat and trigger device may be provided for control and positioning of dental floss.
Accordingly a dental flossing device is provided with a handle element, preferably with a forked end with spaced prongs. Tensioning cleat means are mounted on the handle element for positioning and securing a length of dental floss. A protective element is secured to the forked end of the handle element. The bite element has a top surface with a notch therein sized to secure a length of dental floss and a channel positioned underneath the floss held in the notch to accommodate the tooth. The handle element includes a groove on both spaced prongs. The protective element may have a curved surface with a pair of spaced finger elements.